


Late night pleasantries

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Thor - Freeform, Thor Odinson x plus size reader, Thor odinson x you - Freeform, plus size reader, thor x reader - Freeform, thor x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Late night pleasantries

“Oh, shit” you gasped while sitting up straight and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. Your heart was racing in your chest and it took you a few looks around the room to realize that you just had woken up from a weird dream. A soft sigh left your lips as you turned to your nightstand and quickly took a sip of the glass of water you had placed there before going to bed.

 

The cool liquid immediately calmed down your nerves, “Huh” you huffed and shook your head while placing the now empty glass bottle back on the nightstand. You quickly checked the time on your phone and saw that it was three o’clock in the morning. The absurd dream you had was already forgotten but the fact that you were now wide awake irritated you.

 

“Great” you mumbled while turned around and watching Thor peacefully sleep next to you. He was lying on his back, the sheets pulled up to his naked waist while soft snores left his slightly parted lips. Seeing your boyfriend sleeping so peacefully made your heart flutter in your chest, it was the sweetest sight to look at and you couldn’t help yourself but to lean forwards and press a tender kiss on his cheek, making him hum in his sleep.

 

“Oh, look at my baby” you thought to yourself while relaxing on your side and slowly trailing your index finger over your boyfriend’s closed eyelids. Thor’s eyes either left you breathless or smiling as they would capture your full attention and almost make it impossible to break away from the beautiful gaze. You loved the way they brighten up whenever you entered the room or the way they darkened whenever he was overwhelmed by lust, lust for you and your body.

 

A cold shiver ran down your back and you slowly felt yourself yearning for Thor’s touch. Your eyes wandered down to his lips. Those who’d leave you lightheaded and trembling when moving tenderly or passionately against yours. Thor’s kisses were the best kisses ever, they varied from moment to moment but you cherished every single one. Especially the deep and slow ones, the ones where he’d sneakily slide his tongue inside your mouth and move it delicately against yours.

 

A soft pant left your lips as the ache in between your legs became stronger by the second. Your fingers trailed down his neck and down his chest. You caressed your boyfriend’s chest and stomach, loving how he groaned in his sleep. By now, your arousal had pooled in between your legs and you were a desperate mess for some sweet love making.

 

“Thor, baby” you whimpered and gently shook him by the shoulder, your pants echoing through the room. You received another soft groan as a reaction but nothing more. “Thor” you cleared your throat and spoke a little louder while removing the sheets off your bodies and swallowing hard upon realizing that he was sleeping naked.

 

Your focus was on his length, it wasn’t erected but it already made you weaker by the second as you thought about what sorts of pleasure it had brought you. “Baby” slight annoyance was laced in your voice when you sat up and glared at your boyfriend who still was in deep slumber.

 

With a long sigh, you quickly removed your underwear and lowered the straps of your silk nightgown, freeing your breasts before straddling Thor’s lap. Another soft whimper left your lips when you felt his soft length brush against your sensitive and swollen clit.

 

“Thor, wake up. I’m horny” you stated, earning a loud groan from your boyfriend before his eyes shot open and focused on you in the dark. “I’m awake” your boyfriend groggily stated while his hands rested on your thick waist. “Wow” you muttered and rolled your eyes at the fact that it only took the god of thunder a few words to pull him out of his dreasms.

 

“Oh, my queen” Thor whispered once he felt your drenched sex slowly grinding against his now hardening length. You hummed and bit your lip, “I want you” you whispered to which your boyfriend licked his lips, “And I want you” he responded.

 

You leaned down and pressed your lips against his in a slow but passionate kiss, your hands caressing his chest. The two of you groaned before you began to kiss your way down his neck and chest, your eyes never leaving his as you wanted him to watch you appreciate his body.

 

You occasionally bit and nibbled at his skin while kissing your way down to his length, loving the soft pants that left his lips. “Mhm, baby” you gently said while wrapping your hand around Thor’s length and slowly stroking it, loving how it twitched at your touch while your boyfriend gripped his pillow tightly.

 

“My queen, don’t tease me. Please” the god of thunder begged as you had turned him into a weak and needy mess in just a matter of seconds. A smile crept onto your face as you loved being the one in control, which didn’t happen quite often.

 

“I won’t, because you asked so nicely” you chuckled before darting your tongue out and slowly liking his length from the base to the tip, earning a moan from Thor. He couldn’t move his eyes away from you as you looked so sexy and beautiful. You swirled your tongue around the tip, gathering the pre-cum while increasing the pace of your strokes. “God” Thor grunted as the delicate pleasure rippled through his body.

 

“Call me [Y/N]” you chuckled and didn’t give your boyfriend a chance to answer as you wrapped your luscious lips around the tip of his hard length and immediately began to suck on it, humming at the taste of him. Thor threw his head back and let out a string of cuss words, making you feel so proud and confident.

 

The room was quickly filled with his pleas and pants while you pleasured him with your mouth, your hand stroking him while you bobbed your head up and down his length. “[Y/N]” Thor begged after you released him from your mouth, a proud smirk resting on your face.

 

“Relax, baby” your soft voice made a shiver run down his spine as he watched you kiss your way up his body again before straddling his lap. Your boyfriend bit his lip when you positioned his length at your entrance and slowly lowered yourself onto him, “Oh!” you cried out at the delicate feeling of your inner walls being stretched.

 

You felt so warm and tight around the god of thunder and he couldn’t help but get a firm grip of your thick thighs, his nails digging into your skin. Once he had filled you up completely, you slowly lifted your hips, giving him the perfect view of his hard length slowly appearing from inside you. Thor’s hand slowly moved their way to your exposed breasts and cupped them, making you throw your head back and moan his name out loud.

 

“That’s it, my queen” he encouraged you. The delicate pleasure already had you weak and desperate for your release but you wanted to enjoy every moment and took your time lowering yourself onto Thor’s length again. The two of you couldn’t stop gazing deeply into each other’s eyes while you sensually rode him.

 

Sharp sparks of ecstasy rushed through your bodies whenever you rolled your hips, making the tip of Thor’s length brush against your sweet spot. Your legs slowly began to tremble whenever your inner walls fluttered around your boyfriend’s length. “You feel amazing” the god of thunder moaned while thrusting his hips upwards, sending you into blissful oblivion.

 

All you could do was pant and rest your hands on his chest for support while continuing the slow pace of your hips. A few minutes later, you felt the delicious knot form in the pit of your stomach, “T-Thor” you cried out. Your boyfriend growled and ran his hands all over your body while voicing his love for you, his length twitching deep inside of you.

 

With one roll of the hips, you and Thor reached your highs at the same time, moaning each other’s name loudly while your inner walls tightly clenched themselves around his length, his warm release spurting deep inside you. You slowly rode your orgasms out before rolling over and lying next to Thor, the two of you trying to catch your breath.

 

“That was amazing” your boyfriend gushed and wrapped his strong arms around you while intertwining his legs with yours. All you could do was hum in agreement while getting comfortable in his sweet embrace. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep in each other’s arms, dreaming about one another.


End file.
